Wish you a happy married life
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: The story doesn't begin when they kiss at the ceremony. No it begins when she was in love? Or maybe when he turned out to be a cold-hearted husband? Or maybe just from the day she was born. Find out your answers in this story of her life...or maybe his. She runs away..why? She was in a relation? A child..whose? Plz Read and Review! (This is my life but I have made up the future)
1. Chapter 1: The ceremony

**Wish you a happy married life**

**Chapter 1: The ceremony**  
**Rin POV**

I walked down the aisle, with my father, in the dress with a dramatic high collar, cummerbund waist, full skirt and veil that was 90 yards of tulle with gorgeous topper. Once we reached the altar, father placed my hand on his hand and told him to take good care of me and went to take a sit next to mother.

"Good morning and welcome. Sesshomaru and Rin are so glad to have you here on this beautiful summer day—before we begin I'd like to ask you all to make sure your cell phones, beepers, handheld gaming devices, and iPads are all on silent." announced the priest. _Sesshomaru, so that is his name.  
_"Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that magic, and that is why we are here today. We are gathered together to be overjoyed for, and with, Rin and Sesshomaru, who are so wonderfully suited to one another that it is a pure delight for the rest of us to see how happy two people can be. They are the example of the love that in its light-heartedness dissolves the notion of love as hard work. They are the promise of possibility, the expectation of joyful surprise. We are here to celebrate, witness, honor, dance, laugh, sing, eat, and be glad because these two kids have found their true love.

Divine light that illuminated our hearts and gives life to each cell of our being, we give thanks for the love that has gathered us together in this place, and especially for the beautiful, heartwarming love that Sesshomaru and Rin have chosen this day to consecrate in marriage. For all the beauty that you have bestowed upon them we give great thanks, for their open hearts and loving spirits, for their wisdom in choosing to love, for their willingness to walk on the path of true love, with all its joys and burdens and lessons. Bless them now with your joyful abundant radiance, so that the words they say, the feelings that beautifully transform them in these moments, and the dreams that they dare to dream can be lived out in their marriage."And now Sesshomaru and Rin have asked Inuyasha, to do a reading of Ephesians chapter 4 verses 1-6."

"Feh..." I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "As a prisoner for the Lord, then, I urge you to live a life worthy of the calling you have received. Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. Make every effort to keep the unity of the Spirit through the bond of peace. There is one body and one Spirit, just as you were called to one hope when you were called; one Lord, one faith, one baptism; one God and Father of all, who is over all and through all and in all." read Inuyasha.

And the the priest began again,"Marriage is a special place, the sheltered environment in which we can endlessly explore ourselves in the presence of another and in which we can offer the possibility of true reflection of another.

As the writer Richard Bach has so beautifully stated, 'A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction… Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life.'

Marriage is the incubator of love, the protected environment in which a love that is personal and touching and real can grow and, as a consequence of that growth, develop in us our highest capabilities as loving human beings. We are each still and always growing, and when we marry, we promise not only our own growth, but also our willingness to witness and withstand the ongoing growth of another human being. That is because in marrying we promise to love not only as we feel right now, but also as we intend to feel. In marriage we say not only, 'I love you today,' but also, 'I promise to love you tomorrow, the next day, and always.'

We as Sesshomaru and Rin's community witness this expression of love in Sesshomaru's personal actions in support of Rin. In Rin's personal actions in support of Sesshomaru. And each displays their respect and support for the other's passions when doing joint activities they treasure.

We will now have Rin's best friend read 1 Corinthians chapter 13."

"If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecyand can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror;then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." read my best friend.

**"**Enfolded in joy, inhabited by hope, bathed in the infinite spectrum of light that is love, may you always be infused with it and beautifully illuminated by it. May every desire you have for your love be fulfilled, and may you be given the vision with which to clearly behold one another, the listening with which to perceive one another most genuinely, and the endless generosity of spirit with which to nourish one another's soul and sweetly keep the promises you make here today.

Rin and Sesshomaru, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely." continued the priest,"Do you Sesshomaru Taisho, take Rin Tamayori Mugthalana Elizabeth Allet Rankotsu, to be your beloved spouse, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Jamie and support her, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love her completely, to console and comfort herduring difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with her, to share with her life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with her, and to cherish_ her_, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Sesshomaru.

The priest turned to me and asked, "Do you Rin Tamayori Mugthalana Elizabeth Allet Rankotsu, take Sesshomaru Taisho, to be your beloved husband, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Sesshomaru and support him, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with him, to share with him life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do?" I said slightly rising my voice but luckily no one noticed it was a question.

Sesshomaru and Rin have chosen to say the traditional vows.

May I have the rings. Sesshomaru and Rin's rings are an external and visible sign of the internal and spiritual bond of love which unites their two hearts. May they serve as a seal of the vows Sesshomaru and Rin have made to one another. Bless these rings, symbols of eternity, beauty and strength. Bless the couple who give them and wear them—may they ever live in harmony, unity, love, and happiness from this day forward.

"Sesshomaru, please repeat after me." said the priest.

"I,Sesshomaru Taisho, take you,Rin Tamayori Mugthalana Elizabeth Allet Rankotsu, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."said the priest and Sesshomaru repeated after him.

"Rin please repeat after me."said the priest.

"I, Rin Tamayori Mugthalana Elizabeth Allet Rankotsu, take you, Sesshomaru Taisho, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." said the priest with me repeating after him.

"Sesshomaru and Rin, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married! You may now kiss!"

He looked down at me with an expressionless face and kissed me lightly for 15 seconds.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story I made this year, 2015. I hope you enjoyed. Plz Review! Thnx! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Milady

**Wish you a happy married life**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Milady  
Rin POV**

The door opened...

_Magnificent!_ The lights shimmered and danced about crystal chandelier making the whole room shine like outside. The room, itself, was decorated in red; from the pure red carpet to the dark red curtains. In front of me and Sesshomaru-sama was about 300 hundred people dressed in servant outfits.

"Welcome Lady of the Western Lady." They all said in union as the bowed down.

"Thank you."

"Rin, this is all the people who are to serve you and help you with your needs."

He turned and looked at a women who stepped forward and told everyone, " You may all leave the Lady and Lord."

Once everyone left she turned to me and said,"Come on Lady Rin! Your room is on the 4th floor!"

I turned to smile at Sesshomaru and left his side.

"Hai!" I said before followed the woman, up the right flight of stairs. Apparently, Sesshomaru...I mean, "Lord Sesshomaru thinks that no human is worthy of his grace and respect, of being his wife or mate"that is what I found when I searched up his name on internet. I didn't believe it all until he decided that my bed chamber would be on the Eastern side of the house and his on Western side...even though we were of the same floor...same corridor he didn't even let me have his room or at least opposite his. _Gosh... What kind of husband will do that? He would._

Only if I didn't marry this guy and married the man I loved...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was our 10th anniversary since we first met. It was a romantic evening. Everything was romantic... the trees, the sky, the stars, the setting sun...Everything!

Looking away from the crescent moon, only to find my love.

"Love." he whispered as he stood beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yes?"

The next question shocked me..."Will you be mine...forever...as my wife?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"If only..." I whispered unconsciously.

"If only what, milady?" asked the woman.

"Oh...um..if only I knew your name." I said.

"My name is Chujitsuna, milady." she said quietly.

"Nice name...Chujitsuna...meaning loyal. Lovely! Nice to meet you." I said, holding out a hand. She hesitated before shaking my arm. Before, I knew it we reached my room.

"Thank you Chujitsuna-chan!"

"It is my job, milady. I'm your personal maid. Call me if you need anything." she said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I said, making her turn back to me, " I used to do sword fighting and archery before I was married. Is there anyway I can do these here?"

"You arrange meeting for you with General Subarashi. You may ask him." she said before she left. Whoa this place is weird the General calls himself Subarashi meaning Amazing and this maid called Chujisuna meaning loyal. _Even if that was their names how would the their parents know they are going to be amazing or loyal. There is something very weird going on here._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Plz Read and Review.**

**Updated: 31/01/2015**

**Words: 538**


	3. Chapter 3: Always been

**Wish you a happy married life**

**Chapter 3: Always been**  
**Rin POV**

I sat in my study finishing my duties as a Lady.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Chujitsuna came in and walked towards me. "I am sorry to disturb you, milady. I was just was wondering if you needed help. It is sure a lot of stuff."

"I've been doing these jobs since I was 6." I replied.

"Okay but..."

"After all I AM The Lady of the West and South. Not only that I'm a princess too! So I should not burden you. Also I'm already done!" I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm passing my boundaries but I can't just stop my curiosity." She said with her head down.

"Go on ahead Chui-chan! You don't need any formalities with me."

"I was wondering how you got married to the Lord? What was your life like? I wanted to know everything! But please tell me as much as you want to." she said, excitedly.

"I have always been a Tamayorian princess, the Southern Lady and the future Lady of the West, since birth! You may think, why did the Western Lady title have be there? Well, our grandfathers promised each other that if one of them had a daughter they will marry the girl of to the other's son. Well, unfortunately none of them had daughters apart from the Lord's aunt, but she was said to be dead. During to that the promise was carried down to us. I was born on Sesshomaru's eleventh birthday. Three days later my older brother was killed by Kagura, people thought I meant bad luck and abandoned me. I was left grow up with an Indian family in the UK. My brothers used to come and visit, while Sesshomaru stayed there and loved me very sincerely.  
When I was nearly 8 years old, I started going out with this boy called Otoni. I felt bad for not telling Sesshomaru, who I thought was my older brother. So on the day he left for university I told him. He simply told me to cut the relationship and he explained to me how we were arranged to get married. Years later when I was 13 years old my friends told me I shouldn't get married to Sessho.  
When I was 16,I just went along with my friends. One day, I told Sesshomaru that I needed some space and that I should go out with whoever I want. I told him he could too and we promised we will stay virgin for each other. I returned to Japan and since then I started going out with Kohaku." I explianed.

"Who is Kohaku? How did you meet him? Where is he now?" asked Chujitsuna.

"Kohaku and I were children when we first became friends. We were 8 years old. Kohaku had a heart disease and he was treated by a cardiologist who happened to be my father. One day, Kohaku and I overhear that Kohaku will not live past the age of 20 due to his condition. However,our friendship grows and Kohaku became my first love. When we were out on my house balcony, when he asked if I would become his bride, when we were twenty..."before I could tell her the rest there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Dinners ready, milady. You will have to go to sleep straight after...you have a long day tomorrow, milady." said the maid. Then she served the dinner.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." I told Chujitsuna.

"Okay milady. I shall take my leave." with that I was left in the room alone with my food.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chap! ;) HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!  
**

**Updated: 14/02/2015  
Words: 652**


	4. Chapter 4: Kohaku

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 4: Kohaku**  
**Rin POV**

I woke up in the morning by the sunlight and noise though out the house. I saw a tall person standing in front of the window, but I suddenly closed my eyes before I could figure out who it was.

"You are awake,"I heard a male voice say. Somehow it was familiar. Very familiar.

"Hmm...I'm awake." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Milady, get up...QUICK!"I heard Chujitsuna shout. With that I shot up straight.

"What is it, Chui-chan?"

"The Lord is here." _What?! _My eyes shot open within seconds to see two sets of golden eyes looking at me. One was calm yet vicious and they belonged to...Sesshomaru!

I jumped of the bed and bowed slightly before saying, "Greetings mi lord."

"Greetings." said the deep voice of his.

"May I ask you one thing mi lord?"I asked.

"Hn."

"What brings you here?"I asked,"mi lord."

"I do not have anything to deal with today, also I wish to give you approval of doing sword fighting. After your training you are to return here and I'll tell you my other reason."he said.

"Mi lord, you have improved you social skills very much." I said before following Chujitsuna to walk in closet.

**Time passes...**

Soon I was dressed like a onna-bugeisha and was carrying my three precious swords. The twin blade Yakuta and Akuta and the most powerful sword out them...the Onikirimaru. I was ready to fight! Today was my first day so the General wants to know my strengths and weaknesses. Opposite me was a demon named Jaken.

First of all Jaken runs and tries to attack me on my neck. I step out and I take Onikirimaru out, then rolled back his sword. At the same time I step to the side and push his sword back to his neck. He falls back and I push his sword in making blood slowly flow from his neck. I take my sword and stabbed it into his heart and pulled my sword back out before I sheathed it.

"That was a quick battle. At this rate you could kill 720 opponents in an hour, if you survive. The only weakness I see is that you get carried away with that katana of your. I know Onikirimaru is a very evil katana so don't let it over power or there would be great consequences." said the voice behind.

"I should have known...well thank you Sesshomaru-sama...I mean sensei."

"Hn. Your training will start tomorrow."

"Hai."

**After I returned to my bedchamber...**

I returned with Chujitsuna only to see Sesshomaru reached before me.

"May I know the main reason of your arrival mi lord?"I inquired.

"Hn. I would to like to know more about Kohaku...Chujitsuna told me about it." I turn to look at Chujitsuna, who now was looking at the floor. I sighed and started my speech.

"Kohaku had a heart disease and he was treated by a cardiologist who happened to be my father. One day, Kohaku and I overhear that Kohaku will not live past the age of 20 due to his condition. However,our friendship grows and Kohaku became my first love. When we were out on my house balcony, when he asked if I would become his bride, when we were twenty.

Time passed, Kohaku and I have grown up and are attending junior high school, but our love for each other remains unchanged. However, Kohaku, who knew his days are numbered, wanted to push away his feelings for me and distance himself from me, because he cannot stand to see me cry or hurt me more than he already has. He decided to attend an elite high school, which Kohaku thought that I cannot go into.

To his surprise, I managed to go into that school and had actually done well enough in the school's entrance examination that I became the 1st year student body representative. I scolded him in front of everyone in the school hall, when I should have been making my welcome speech. I told him that even if he wanted to abandon me, it will not happen in a 100,000 years. Therefore, we became known to the school as lovers.

I then met Kou, who likes her and asked her to be his girlfriend. However, I refused. On the other hand, he met Teru, his old elementary school classmate and friend, and I got jealous when he spent a lot of time visiting her. Kohaku and I broke up briefly. Teru died the next day.

Kohaku then issued Kou a challenge- they would run a 100-meter race, with the loser backing off from me. Kou accepted the challenge but Kohaku wins, and came to find me for a date. That day, Kou went out of the school at the same time as we did, and was knocked down by a van as he rushed across a train crossing. Then, Kohaku was informed that he had a suitable heart donor. Later, I found out that the donor was the now brain-dead Kou, and tried to hide the fact from Kohaku. However, Kohaku eventually found out and refused the donation. At the same time, Kou's family saw that Kou had shed tears, and decided that there might be a miracle, and refused the donation as well. I begged them many times, but they still refused to budge.

Later, Kohaku suffered a heart attack. He was rushed to hospital, and the doctor did not give him much chance of living. While he slept, I prayed that he could have just a short time more to live, and he got a miraculous recovery, and surprised me. He took me on our 'honeymoon', visiting many places. Finally, at the field where we shared our first kissed, Kohaku told me that he was very lucky and was happy with his life and gave me a letter that he had done when he was eight.

Upon our arrival back to the hospital, Kohaku suffered another heart attack.." I tried to stop my tears from falling. "...despite the efforts of the doctor...he died. I went to the roof and opened his letter, which told everyone to be happy when he was gone. I was unable to fulfill our wish." One tear rolled down my cheeks.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru lifted from his spot and pulled me into a hug.

"Rrrin." he purred.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'm in need of ideas! If I don't get any I might as well end this story here. :'(  
**

**Words: 1,133  
Updated: 18/02/2015**


	5. Chapter 5: A strange dream

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 5: A strange dream  
Normal POV**

After Chujitsuna was told to leave Sesshomaru carried Rin to bed and they cuddled up together. Soon they fell asleep only to have the same dream...

_"Sesshomaru-sama? Can I come with you?" Rin inquired softly, still staring at his back._

_"You can't, Rin," he spoke flatly, still not able to look at her. "You cannot come with me."_

_Rin took a few steps backward, staring at the back of her Lord in disbelief, terror rapidly tearing into her heart. Rin could feel the strength leaving her legs and she turned her back towards Sesshomaru, dropping to her knees in the already wet grass. It didn't matter now anyway. Nothing mattered. Sesshomaru had made his choice, and it was the choice that Rin was not allowed to come with him. The one thing she'd dreaded to hear. The one thing that would either make or break her. She should have prepared herself for this, but she hadn't and now she was cracking, breaking into a thousand tiny shards, much like the Shikon no Tama had years and years ago. The orb had rolled out of her hands and into the grass always away._

_The young woman knew that it was possible she may not be able to go with him, but Rin had gotten her hopes up over nothing. It was probably just as she feared. He'd found somebody else. Rin's eyes began burning and filling with relentless tears and she could no longer hold them back. Rin allowed herself to cry, but tried not to let herself by heard by his keen hearing. It just couldn't be helped now. Her whole world, her reason for living had just came crashing down around her. Rin could no longer control the flood of emotions that poured into her like a rapid waterfall._

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes painfully, keeping himself turned away from Rin and then re-opened them as the scent of rain invaded his senses as well as the scent of salt...Rin's tears. Rin... He had made her cry. Did she truly long for him that much? He did not understand why when she had friends here and was safe. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to see the young woman collapsed onto her knees, weeping quietly and another pang filled his heart. "Rin, why do you cry?" The daiyoukai inquired gently. "There is no reason for it, is there?"_

Later that afternoon, Rin woke up feeling warm like she felt years ago. The thing is she knew what or rather who it belonged to...her husband, Sesshomaru. On the other hand Sesshomaru woke up earlier that afternoon, as he didn't sleep much, and waited for his wife to awake. The dream wasn't that nice but it felt familiar to both of them. That's what made them both feel unhappy but of course only Rin looked sad. This did not go unseen by Sesshomaru.

"What troubles you, Rin?" he inquired.

"It's a dream. It had me and you in it. The only difference was the clothing."

"Tell me about it." he ordered.

"I asked you if I can come with you and then you said I can't. I cried. Then you asked me..why I was crying." she explained, surprising Sesshomaru.

"I...I...had the same dream." stated Sesshomaru,"it's odd."

"Sessho...I have a feeling we should talk to Bakuseno, the wise tree yokai."

"Hn." was the only sound Sesshomaru made before heading of with Rin to see the old tree.

* * *

"Bakuseno! I think you know very well why we are here, right?" Rin stated.

"Yes I do."

"So, what is you answer?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Wait! Wait! I need to to know how you looked like in the dream and then I could tell what it is." said Bakuseno.

"Sesshomaru appears handsome and frail-looking at the same time, as a tall and slender young man. He has fair skin with pointy ears, golden eyes with slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. He has a crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. When he uses his Dakkoso three stripes appear on his wrists. Like he is now but he wore something 's armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth. He wears sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama: the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form." described Rin.

"Rin was seen wearing a kimono. One was light pink with dark pink lines, yellow dots and lantern-like patterns on it. She looked exactly the same as now but she had slightly larger eyes." said Sesshomaru.

"All that you saw was something that happened about 500 years ago in the feudal era." said Bakuseno.

"Huh? What?" the couple asked in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Sry for the late update! I was sick! Hope you enjoy the chap. I have finished the next chap but I won't upload if you don't review! Ha ha!**

**Words: 963**  
**Updated: 03/03/2015**


	6. Chapter 6: History

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 6: History  
Normal POV**

The tree sighed before telling them the story," I'll only tell you this once, so listen carefully. This only about Rin and Sesshomaru in the past. He was the son of the Inu no Taisho and another dog Daiyokai. He saw his father as the ultimate opponent, wishing to defeat him in combat and take his two legendary swords, Tessaiga and So'unga. He talked with his father following the battle with Ryukotsusei, demanding the two swords be handed over to him. However, when questioned if he had anyone to protect, Sesshomaru told his father that he did not. After his father died to protect his new hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha, and his human mother, Sesshomaru began hating them. He was given the Tenseiga instead of the other two swords to eventually teach him compassion."

"Sesshomaru, dissatisfied with his sword, Tenseiga, wishes to have the old, absent-minded sword smith Totosai make him a new one. The unwilling Totosai has Inuyasha defend him, causing the brothers to fight. Totosai reveals the heritage of Sesshomaru's sword before creating a diversion to allow Inuyasha and the rest of his companions to escape. Soon after leaving Inuyasha and his companions, Totosai is attacked by Sesshomaru. Once again, Inuyasha battles his brother as Totosai's protector, but must now face Sesshomaru's newest defense: a dragon's arm. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continue to duel for possession of Tessaiga, both brothers discover the unexpected power of their respective inheritances, as Inuyasha discovers the true power of his sword, and Sesshomaru, who called his sword useless, is saved by his father's heirloom. After the fight, an orphaned human child, Rin, attempts to nurse the injured Sesshomaru back to health. Though he initially tries to scare her off, she returns to him, heartened at the smallest show of interest. She's mauled to death by some of Koga's wolves, while trying to return to him and Sesshomaru was initially going to ignore her, but moved by curiosity and prompted by Tenseiga's pulsing, tests the blade on her - cutting down the minions of hell that have come to collect her soul and restoring her to life. He walks off and Rin follows him, becoming his traveling companion."

"While searching for Naraku, Sesshomaru came across a village under attack by bandits, slaying them once they attack him. Monks arrived shortly after and questioned if he was responsible for attacking the village; Sesshomaru created distraction and left. During his absence, Rin was kidnapped by Ongokuki. Sesshomaru tracks him down, but finds the very same monks he encountered earlier have rescued her and several other children. Knowing that Rin should live with humans, Sesshomaru was willing to allow her to leave, but intervened when the monks refused to let her decide for herself. Holding back, Sesshomaru destroyed their charms and told Rin to follow him if she choose to do so; she did. Sesshomaru is later taken off guard by a question from Rin: "When I die, will you always remember me?" Though masking his true feelings, Sesshomaru says don't say such silly things."

"In effort to strengthen and enhance Tenseiga's powers even further, Sesshomaru visits his mother in search of answers to make a complete Meido. He ventures into Hell after a demon from the underworld grabs Rin and Kohaku; the latter is sill alive - due to the jewel shard in his back - but Rin did not regain consciousness. Sesshomaru felt regret, believing he should never have brought her along and should had left her in a human village; he felt frustration and blamed himself for her death. Sesshomaru's mother offers him a way out of the underworld, which he declines; this offends her. Sesshomaru finds Rin in the grasp of the master of Hell. After he slays the demon he realizes Rin isn't reviving, and states that enhancing and strengthening his sword is not worth the price of Rin's life. Dead bodies in Hell surround them, and with his grief for Rin he uses Tenseiga to purify them. When he returns to the living world with Rin's body, his mother scolds him for thinking he was a god who could control life and death, and tells him Tenseiga can only revive the same person once, and tells him that when his heart wishes to save his "loved one" (in reference to Rin), he must also at that moment feel both sadness and fear; this is what it means for him to have "a compassionate heart."

His mother tells him not to expect her to do this twice, placing the Meido Stone around Rin's neck. Much to his relief and happiness, Rin is revived once more. His mother asks Jaken if Sesshomaru is happy when she revives Rin, and Jaken responds that it most likely he is "extremely so". Sesshomaru could only learn to understand the worth of a life and gain a truly compassionate heart when lost the life that was worth the most to him, and "a compassionate heart" is what is necessary for the one who wields a destructive Tenseiga, which can dispatch enemies to the Meido."

"Sesshomaru left Rin in Kaede's village after defeating Naraku. Sesshomaru visited Rin with gifts each time. During to the wars at the Western lands Sesshomaru wasn't able to come for a few years. Later he was forcefully married to Lady Akako of the South, who was originally Rin's oldest cousin. Sesshomaru didn't want o hurt Rin anymore then before so he left her at the village. After Lady Akako died in battle people found out Rin was the real Lady of the South. Rin was married to Lord Ramayoki of the South by than and had 5 children. Even though, they loved each other more than anything they weren't to be together forever, so they killed themselves. On the day they died a prophecy was foretold." Bakuseno finished before dosing off.

"What was the prophecy?" they both thought out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap! Thanks to blackacess, Guest, vidanime and meghanmoo for reviewing. And special thanks to Kuramasgirl19769, Sotam and Kamisama no angel for the constant reviews.**

**Words: 1,056**  
**Updated: 04/03/2015**


	7. Chapter 7: Prophecy

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 7: Prophecy  
Rin POV**

We have been searching the library for months now._"Had I A Claim To Fame?", "Has Been" , "Have You Ever Made A Just Man?" , "Helen All Alone" , "Henrik Ibsen", "His Wife's Deceased Sister", Halbert And Hob, Halcyon Hangs O'er Ocean, Halcyone, Half a Hero: A Novel , Half A Man, High School Boys in Summer Camp, High School Boys' Canoe Club, , High School Boys' Fishing Trip, High School Boys' Training Hike; or, Making Themselves "Hard as Nails", High School Captain of the Team, High School Freshmen, High School Left End, High School Pitcher, Hints And Helps For Married Partners._

_ His Country, His Creed, His Dead Wife's Photograph,His Desire, His Dog , His Dog , His Immortality, Historic Buildings ,Historic Thames, Historical Apology For The Irish Catholics , Historical Associations , Historical Difficulties , Historical Monuments Of Ireland , Historical Mysteries ,Historical Mystery (The Gondreville Mystery), An Historical Nights' Entertainment, First Series, An Historical Nights' Entertainment, Second Series, Historical Novels , Histories, History by William-Watson, History by James-Ford-Rhodes, History by Ambrose-Bierce, History by D.-H.-Lawrence, History And Heroes Of Medicine, History of a Crime, The , History Of Ali Cogia, The History Of Ali Cogia, A Merchant Of Bagdad, The , History Of An Idea, History Of Babylon._

_ History Of Dona Maria D'avalos And The Duke D'andria , History of Dwarf Long Nose, The , History Of England, The History Of Florence And Of The Affairs Of Italy, History of Mr. Polly, The , History Of New Words, History Of Over Sea, The, History Of Pendennis, History Of Photogen And Nycteris, TheHistory Of Prince Slugobyl Or The Invisible Knight, The History Of Rasselas, Prince Of Abissinia, The History Of Sakata Kintoki, The History of Sesshomaru and Rin..._

...and we finally found the book. Hours until we finally got to the right page. "The prophecy is foretold that the 20th generation from Sesshomaru and Rin would be named after them and married. If this doesn't happen the world will come to an end."read Sesshomaru.

"So that's why we were engaged since birth. I feel sad for them." I said.

"They loved each other so much that they killed themselves."Sesshomaru said quietly.

"It's sounds a bit like Romeo and Juliet."

"True." he said as he looked down at me lovingly and left the room.

After I flipped a few pages to read more about the old Sesshomaru. "He hated hanyou?!He kills and eats humans?! He is never satisfied! He even killed his mate!...The future Sesshomaru may have some of these. Oh no." _I'm leaving this place for once and forever!_

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyed the chap? Wondering what will happen next? Review and read on! Sry for the short chap. I wanted to get on with the main story!**

**Words: 478**  
**Updated: 14/03/2015**


	8. Chapter 8: Five years later

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 8: Five years later**  
**Sesshomaru POV**

It has been 5 year since Rin has gone missing. I miss her more than anything. I looked for her here and there for a whole year. Unfortunately, there has been no sign of her ever since the day we found the prophecy book. I wonder why she left. I heard rumors she ran away with her guard Toki but then again...why would she? Did I not satisfy her? After a year I kind off fell into a depression but now I am better. All because I met her...Kagura.

She's nice. She helped me overcome my pain. I never told her my Rin's name or showed Rin's picture to her. She always came to my house but my Rin's pictures are in my room. I look at Rin every night before I go to bed, every time I'm sad and every morning she is the first thing I see, so I have a feeling that the day will be great and I could finally find her.

Today is the first time I'm coming to Kagura's house. I'm here for her birthday. I lifted my right hand and press the bell expecting to see Kagura the door. Instead I see a little child dressed in black with a hood covering his or her face. "Who ich it?" the child asked.

"Sesshomaru."

"Mish Kaguraa, Mischer Cechomaru is here." called the child and then next minute Kagura stands in front of me.

"Thank you very much, Shin. Now call him in, would you dear?" she said with a smile.

"Come in Mischer Cechomaru." the child said making me chuckle.

"How is this young one Kagura?" I asked curiously.

"Oh this is Shin. I mean Shinnomaru. He is the son of one of my personal maids."

"Then why doesn't he show his face?"

"His mother Rin said he is not allowed to be seen in public." _Rin? Did she say Rin? Is it her? No it can't be!_

"Where is his mother now?"

"Why?"Kagura asked.

"I want to ask her why she does this to him."

"Oh..she does it to herself."she stated.

"Momma says never chow anchione." the child said before he went away.

* * *

**A/N: Is it Rin? Or not? What is the relation between Kagura and Sesshomaru? Haha read on and review! Sry for short chap! I'll try to make the rest longer.**

**_Baby language_ translation:  
****_Mish Kaguraa_= Miss Kagura  
****_Mischer Cechomaru_ = Mister Sesshomaru  
****_chow_= show  
****_anchione_ = anyone**

* * *

**Words: 441  
****Updated: 21/03/2015**


	9. Chapter 9: It is Rin

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 9: It is Rin  
Sesshomaru POV**

"Sesshomaru why don't you come up stairs? I'm still getting ready." Kagura said. I nodded before following her upstairs. When we walked inside...

"Miss Kagura! How many times have I told you not to walk off when I go to get you something?" said a women hidden under black clothing, playfully.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I just went to get the door for Sesshomaru."

The women looked up at me and her dark brown eyes widened."Oh. Well next time tell me."

* * *

**Rin POV**

I saw him...Sesshomaru. I never wanted to see him again. Now I see him with Kagura. Somehow the song **"I'm Not The Only One" by Sam Smith **plays through my mind.

_You and me, we made a vow_  
_For better or for worse_  
_I can't believe you let me down_  
_But the proof's in the way it hurts_

Kagura sat down in front of the mirror. "What are you going to wear today?"

"Tell me, Rin. What should I?"

"I guess a black dress would look nice."

"Okay...so go ahead and put the make up on me."

_For months on end I've had my doubts_  
_Denying every tear_  
_I wish this would be over now_  
_But I know that I still need you here_

Kagura closed her eyes. I took the dark pink shade from the different shades of eye shadow. I lightly applied it on her. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Sesshomaru is looking at her.

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

I took the black eye pencil and drew on her eyes. Then I drew over it using a black eyeliner.

_You've been so unavailable_  
_Now sadly I know why_  
_Your heart is unobtainable_  
_Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

I took the pale foundation and applied it on her tan skin.

_I have loved you for many years_  
_Maybe I am just not enough_  
_You've made me realize my deepest fear_  
_By lying and tearing us up_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_  
_I know I'm not the only one_  
_And I know..._  
_I know I'm not the only one_

I painted her lips red before saying,"Finished!"

"That's amazing!" Kagura said.

"Thank you."

"You somehow remind me so much of my wife. She used to do her make up like that."said Sesshomaru, sounding..._sad?_

"Hn."was all I said. _Sessho..do you still love me?_

"Hey that's what Sesshomaru would have said a year ago!" laughed Kagura.

"Huh?" sounding very confused, because I was.

"I'll tell you later."said Kagura, "Now would you take Sesshomaru to the garden maybe?"

"Sure. Follow me sir."

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

_Yes..she is my Rin. She smells the same...sounds the same. Why would she be someone's maid? She is of royal blood. Is she in love with someone? Who is the father to her son?_

"Tell me..what is you name?"

"Rin...Rin Takashima."she replied. _So she did get married. She was Rin Rankotsu before our marriage, then Rin Taisho and now Rin Takashima. _

"So Shin is your son, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Why do you not show yourself to others?"

"Um..why do you ask, sir?"

"Just curious." I said.

"Me and my son are allergic to the sun."she said after a while. Even though I smelt the lie but I ignored it. "We're here sir."

At the far end of the flower garden I saw him. "Shinnomaru! Come here!"

"Ok Mischer Cechomaru." he said before he ran and stood next to me.

"Rin you could leave. I would like to spend some time with him." I said and Rin left. I crouched down to Shin and asked, "Shin what is your full name?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. How old are you?"

"Four. How old are you Mischer Cechomaru?"

"I'm very old. I'm 40 in demon year."

"My papa would have been 40 too."

"Would have been?" I asked. The question seemed to have upset Shinnomaru.

He looked down to the ground and whispered,"Papa died before I was born."

"Oh. Don't worry." pulling him into a comforting hug. "I will give you a chocolate if you stop crying."

"Really?"

"No." I joked.

"I don't want it."_Oh he is just like Rin when she was little._

"Just joking. I'll give it to you." I said handing over the Galaxy bar I had.

"Thank you." He said before he ran off. _I'll have to get the answer to who is his father from Rin. She won't answer unless I threaten her._

* * *

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN. Hope you enjoyed it! Will update very soon coz it's easter holiday so...REVIEW!**

**Words: 904  
Updated: 28/03/2015**


	10. Chapter 10: A month after

**Chapter 10: A month after...**

**Sesshomaru POV**

The maids served us our dinner but I still can't get my mind of Rin and Shin. Some food were Beluga Caviar, Saffron, White Truffles, Kobe Beef, Bird's Nest, Fugu, Foie Gras, Lobster, Matsutake and Oysters.

Beluga Caviar is the most expensive food item in the world, costing up to $5,000 per kilogram. Caviar is fish roe (eggs) and this particular brand comes from the Beluga Sturgeon, found mostly in the Caspian sea. It can take up to 20 years for a Beluga Sturgeon to reach its maximum size and they can weigh up to 2 tonnes. The eggs are the largest of the fish eggs used for caviar. Beluga usually ranges from purple to black, the palest being the most expensive. Beluga caviar is generally served on its own on small pieces of toast as it needs no additions of flavour to improve it. If you have not experienced eating caviar, when you bite down each egg pops and releases a slightly salty-fishy flavour.

Saffron is the most expensive spice in the world, reaching prices beyond $2,000 per pound (depending on season). Saffron is the three stigmas and style of the crocus flower. Each stigma and style must be picked by hand and it takes thousands to make a single ounce of the spice. Brightly yellow in colour, the spice is used for colouring and subtle flavouring of food. It has a bitter taste and a hay-like fragrance.

True Kobe Beef raised from the black Tajima-ushi breed of Wagyu cattle – is produced only in Hy?go Prefecture in Japan. It is bred according to secret, and strict traditions. It is fed on beer and grain and produces meat so tender and fatty that it rivals foie gras in texture. The beef can cost up to $300 per pound. This breed of cow is genetically predisposed to intense marbling, and produces a higher percentage of oleaginous, unsaturated fat than any other breed of cattle known in the world. Another special trick in the production of this meat is daily massages by the human owners. I must confess to being a little envious!

Fugu is the Japanese word for pufferfish and is also a Japanese dish prepared from the meat of pufferfish. Pufferfish are deadly and if the fish is prepared incorrectly it can lead to death (in fact there are numerous deaths reported in Japan each year from the consumption of this delicacy). One pinhead of the pufferfish poison is sufficient to kill a full grown adult male human. It has become one of the most celebrated Japanese dishes. In order to prepare the fish for human consumption, a Japanese chef must undergo rigourous training and certification. It is normally prepared in such a way that a tiny amount of poison is left in the fish as the poison gives it a slightly numbing and tingling effect.

Lobsters form a large family of marine crustaceans that nets a $1.8 billion for the seafood industry every year. They have a close family relationship with fresh water crayfish. Lobsters live on rocky, sandy, or muddy bottoms from the shoreline to beyond the edge of the continental shelf. They generally live singly in crevices or in burrows under rocks. The most common preparation of lobster is to drop the living creature into a pot of boiling water which kills it very quickly. The flesh is then served with melted butter so as to not overpower the subtle flavour of the meat.

Matsutake is the common name for a group of mushrooms in Japan. They have been an important part of Japanese cuisine for the last 1,000 years. The tradition of mushroom giving persists today in Japan's corporate world, and a gift of matsutake is considered special and is cherished by those who receive it. The annual harvest of Matsutake in Japan is now less than 1000 tons, and it is partly made up by imports from China, Korea, and Canada; this is due to the difficulty in harvesting the mushrooms. The Japanese Matsutake at the beginning of the season, which is the highest grade, can go up to $2000 per kilogram.

The name oyster is used for a number of different groups of mollusks which grow for the most part in marine or brackish water (water that is saltier than fresh water but not as salty as sea water). The oyster is the root of an idiomatic saying "The world is your oyster", which means that to achieve something in this world, you have to grab the opportunity. All types of oysters (and, indeed, many other shelled molluscs) can secrete pearls, but those from edible oysters have no market value. Oysters are best served raw in their own juices with a slice of lemon. Oysters have, for many years, been considered an aphrodisiac.

They most be from the upper class families to have all these.

"So Sesshomaru...how long do you know Kagura for?"asked Kagura's father, Naraku.

"It has been a few years." I replied.

"Oh I see. How old are you in human years?"Kagura asked.

"About 2880 years old. Why do you ask?"

"I have adored you since I was a child. I just wanted to know." she replied.

"Oh I see."

"What is your surname Sesshomaru?"Naraku asked.

"My surname is Taisho."

"Wait...are you Lord Sesshomaru Taisho?"he asked.

"Hn."

"Do you remember me 'Righty'?"he asked. At that instant I remembered the nickname my childhood friend used to call me.

"Lord Naraku?"

"Yes indeed. When did your left arm grow back?" Naraku asked curiously.

"When I mated."

"To my daughter?!" he asked making both me and Kagura look confused.

"I believe we don't have such a relation father." she said.

"Okay. I apologize. Hey Sesshomaru give me your number please! We can keep in contact."he said cheerfully.

"0743 294 6955."

"Ok and your email."

"LordSesshomaruTaisho at gmail "

"Do you remember when we used to play football and we used hate each other so badly?" he asked.

"Yes I remember. Once you ended up in my team and I was MAD."

"You mean you guys didn't get along?" asked Kagura.

"Not at all. You would always see us in a fight, but we got to like each other after we know one another better." Naraku explained.

"Checho. Do you have chocolate?" a voice indentured us.

"Yes Shin. I do. Here." I held the chocolate up. Shinnomaru came running up to me and hugged me. It was clear it surprised everyone at the table. Shinnomaru moved and sat on my lap before reaching out for the chocolate then but I held the chocolate above my head.

"Checho. Gimme chocolate." he wailed.

"Not until you take of the cloth around your face." I demanded.

"No!" there was sudden outburst from Rin, who was at the doorway.

"Mama?"Shin asked rather confused.

"No Shinnomaru!"she repeated. She walked up to us and tried to take Shinnomaru away from me, but his grip tightened on me.

"Leave him be Rin!" I ordered. She backed away quickly. "Shinnomaru. If you want the chocolate you have to take it off."

"Okay Chechomaru." he replied before reaching for the the cloth. Rin stepped forward, but when I looked up at her she stopped in her tracks and sighed.

Shinnomaru started unwrapping the black cloth.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what is going to happen? What do you think? Like the chapter? Plz read and review. **

**Baby language= translation**  
**Checho=Sessho**  
**Chechomaru= Sesshomaru**

* * *

**Words: 1,273**  
**Updated: 09/05/2015**


	11. Chapter 11: The truth

**Wish you a happy married life**

**Chapter 11: The truth  
Sesshomaru POV**

Shinnomaru started unwrapping the black cloth. One layer after the other the cloth was close to becoming undone when...

"Please Sesshomaru! I beg of you! Leave him be." cried Rin.

"How dare you address him with his name, peasant?!" Naraku exploded.

I could smell her tears. She can't cry, she is my mate and to know that I was reason why she was upset I could not stand but comfort her. I picked up Shinnomaru from my lap and placed him on my chair before kneeling in front of Rin and wrapping my arms around her. I don't care if they saw us. No I don't. She was mine even if she was with an other man. Mine only.

**Flashback**

A baby with large, cute brown eyes stared at me curiously. They belonged to this cute, little, newborn inuyoukai. This particular little inuyoukai was in the hands of my step mother, Izayoi.

Being the 11 year old I was, I asked curiously,"Izayoi...Father, who is this?"

"This is my niece, Rin." answered Izayoi.

"Rin." I whispered. My youkai jumped in joy when I said her name.

"Father. Why did my youkai just jump?" I asked, just as curious as before. The elders eyes widened. Not only my so-called-family' but everyone else in the room.

"That...that is because she belongs to you. Only you. She is your mate." my father said.

"Promise me, Sesshomaru. Promise me that you won't tell her this straight away." Izayoi said as she held her hand out. I put my hand on hers' and promised her not to tell Rin straight away.

**End of flashback**

There was loud gasp from everyone around the table.

Me and Rin looked up at that. Every pair of eyes were looking at something next to me. Then I remembered Shinnomaru! I turned around to look at him through my tear filled eyes. There he was. He had fair skin with pointy ears, golden eyes with slit pupils, and waist-length jet black hair with short silver bangs. He has a purple crescent moon on his forehead, with a star on each side the moon, that can be seen beneath his bangs. He had two red stripes on each cheek, and a blue magenta stripe on each eyelid. He was mixture of both me and Rin. He got the blue part of the forehead marking from me, were as he got the red stars and part of it from his mother. It was obvious he was our offspring.

I stretched out my left arm to Shinnomaru and said, "Come to daddy." and he jumped on to me and hugged me as tight as ever. We were together, we were a family once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru. How could you have _it_ with this peasant and betray your mate? And now you have a child with her! This is a disgrace. I never thought you will go that low enough to sleep with such people." shouted Naraku.

I was about to say something when Rin stood up and ordered, "Silence, Naraku!"

"Don't call my father by his name. You are my servant so you have no right to do so!" Kagura shouted after standing up.

"And he has no right to insult my mate," Rin took her cloth of her face to revel her true identity. Everyone let out a gasp."And you have no right to question me, the Lady of the Southern and Western Lands!"

* * *

**A/N: The truth is revealed! Now what happens? Why did Rin leave? Aren't there other things you want to know? Simply leave a review. If I get about 7 more review I'll update. I'm only being fair, I need to receive something in return of my stories. **

**Words: 652**  
**Updated: 13/06/2015**


	12. Chapter 12: Together Forever

**Wish you a happy married life! **

**Last Time:**

"Lord Sesshomaru. How could you have _it_ with this peasant and betray your mate? And now you have a child with her! This is a disgrace. I never thought you will go that low enough to sleep with such people." shouted Naraku.

I was about to say something when Rin stood up and ordered, "Silence, Naraku!"

"Don't call my father by his name. You are my servant so you have no right to do so!" Kagura shouted after standing up.

"And he has no right to insult my mate," Rin took her cloth of her face to revel her true identity. Everyone let out a gasp."And you have no right to question me, the Lady of the Southern and Western Lands!"

* * *

**Chapter 12: Together Forever  
Sesshomaru POV  
**

"Forgive me, Lady Rin. We did not accept it to be you." said Lord Naraku.

"I forgive you for now as I need to thank you for protecting me and our son from any danger." Rin replied.

"I'm sorry milady, but why did you leave Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It's all because of that book. It said that the old Sesshomaru hated hanyous, killed and ate them. It also said that the new Sesshomaru must have those characteristics too. I was afraid if the child, we were going to have, was a hanyou and that it's life would be in danger, so I left with the help of my guard Toki. He took me to a safe place where I gave birth to Shinnomaru. As loyal as Toki was, he tried his best to keep us safe, but he was killed. I was going to return to the Western Land after realizing my child was full youkai, but then I heard rumors I run away with Toki. I thought Sesshomaru must have believed it and must have hated me. After understanding my child was a full youkai because both of us were youkai, I decided to work as a servant at the North. To hide my identity I lied me and my child were allergic to the sun. I'm very sorry for lying and leaving you, Sesshomaru."

I stood up and said,"So you left me not because you hated me? I was afraid all these years. I was afraid you hated me and I couldn't satisfy your needs. I was worried about you. If you were safe. If you were alive. I didn't believe those rumors. I loved you and I still love you. Rin come back to me. Stay at our mansion. Our home." I stretched out my arms and Rin came running into them like she always did years ago.

"I missed you." I heard her whisper.

"I missed you more." I whispered back. I turned to Naraku and said," We shall leave now, I'm sorry but this is important."

"We understand." said everyone in union.

**12 years later...**

"And as you can guess... after that it was happily ever after for me." my beautiful Rin said to our wonderful little ones.

"Aaaw! That's cute mama!" said Keiko, our four year daughter. Rin named Keiko, which means blessing, because when Rin was pregnant with her it was truely a blessing.

"But Mama..." whined Hiroshi surely getting everyone's attention. Everyone as in mine, Rin and our other children: Haru, Aiko, Ai, Sakura, Kaito, Ayame, Daisuke and Keiko. "Where is big brother Shinnomaru then?"

"Ya. Where big brother?" asked Haru and Aiko.

"Where's Brother Shin?"

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" the children chorused.

* * *

**A/N: Hope u liked the chap. I think the next chap maybe the last one. Luv u all so review!**

**Words: 630**  
**Updated: 06/08/2015**


	13. Chapter 13: Brother Shinnomaru

**Wish you a happy married life**

**Last time:**  
"But Mama..." whined Hiroshi. "Where is big brother Shinnomaru then?"

"Ya where is big brother?" asked Haru and Aiko.

"Where is brother Shin?"

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" the children chorused.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Brother Shin**  
**Normal POV**

"Fine. Fine. Calm down children." said Rin calmly. However, she didn't know what to tell her children because she wanted it to be a surprise all this time. The children looked to their mother and smiled, before sitting back down quietly.

"So...?" asked Haru, curiously.

Rin turned her head slightly and looked up at Sesshomaru, silently asking him to explain. Sesshomaru, clearly confused, stared back at her lifting an eyebrow, questioningly. Rin simply mentioned the children and the great Lord of the West immediately understood what his mate was asking of him.

He slowly cleared his throat, getting the attention of his pups. "Your brother Shinnomaru, eh? He is in the Southern Lands right now."

"What is he doing there, father?" asked, the usually silent, Keiko.

"He is doing his training to become a Lord." answered Lord Sesshomaru.

"So when can we see him, papa?" asked, the 4 year old, Sakura, clearly wanting to see her newly discovered older brother.

Exactly after Sakura finished her question, Lady Rin hoped out of her chair and picked up Sakura, spinning her around, shouting, "TODAY!"

"What?" all the children said in unison.

"He's returning today back from his training and that is the whole reason we told you this story and the reason why the Western Land is soo loud." exclaimed Rin.

Everyone smiled at each other and jumped up.

"HOOOORAYYYYYY!"

* * *

**Shinnomaru POV**

I sighed as I packed my bags. It's been 11 years. Twelve long years since I've stayed with Uncle Lord Jakotsu and Uncle Lord Ramayoki. Mother and Father would send many letters often, however I haven't been able to visit...not even once. _Well, I can't blame my parents or my siblings or any of my family members. They have begged the demon council many times, but the DC wouldn't even let me go off training...it's only for the safety of my family, my country and me. There are many enemies out so...yeah. _

I took a deep breath and looked out of the window. _I have experienced many things here. Learned a lot. Saw a lot. There were times of sadness. But there was also times of great joy and happiness. There was a lot of mystery and curiosity. I have grown so much. The Southern land has changed greatly, so I bet my home as too. I can't wait to see my brother and sister. My home. My land. My family. _

Truly, I've only seen the Western Lands once. This was when I was 4. When Father took us back to the castle and I stayed there for 1 years. But then...everything went wrong. There was a huge fight between Naraku and Father and Naraku send his monsters to kills me. That's why Mother and Father send me here. I stayed here from then on...doing my training and stuff._ For the first few years..I had simple dreams that I would return to playing in the long, lushes grass, with the twins Hikari and Toriko. They were my best friends and we were together all the time. Here I only have Yoon Eun Hye... a very lovely girl she is. I'm gonna miss her when I go..._

I looked over to the portal from the South to West. _Yoon Eun Hye. Yoon Eun Hye. Yoon Eun Hye. I want to see Yoon Eun Hye. Why does it hurt soo much? _I carried my bags and walked towards the purple portal._ Shino-kun. Lord Shinnomaru. Shinny. _

Suddenly the door flew open.

"SHINNOMARUUUU!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! It's been a year since I've updated this story. I haven't been able to come on fanfiction for so long because of exams and revision and soo many other things. I soooo sorry guys. Forgive this poor, Rin. Sorry for the short chapter. This might be the last chapter or this might not. Do you guys want another chapter?**

**Words: 718  
Updated: 07/08/2016**


End file.
